The Encounter
by Verite
Summary: ONESHOT! Hermione's chance encounter with Draco. R&R Please! My first HP fic.


A hand darted out from around the upcoming corner and yanked me by the hair. I would have time to curse my curly locks had I time to complete that thought. Draco's pale face met mine, his hand still holding an angry fistful of my hair. He pulled my ear close to his mouth and I could feel his sinister breath panting in a sense of anticipation. "Harry thinks he knows everything doesn't he?" He whispered harshly, his fingers tightening even more, forcing me closer to his face. I was glad I couldn't see his expression. My guts had formed a tight knot, clamping my throat shut. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream.

He slammed me into the wall and the knot twisted even harder as I remembered where I was, and realized how small this corner was. No one would even be walking by at this time of evening. I cursed myself for taking this particular hallway. Why hadn't I used the main one? I had been so fixed on avoiding Ron that I wasn't thinking about where I was.

I could see Draco's eyes now, and there was more than hate, there was something infinitely much worse. I had forgot how tall he was. I began to tremble slightly, my hands groping the wall, struggling to hold my balance.

"Do you know what I could do to you right here?" He breathed into my ear. "Do you Hermione?"

My mouth tried to form a reply, my brain tried to respond. "Draco" I started weakly, but he held up one finger so close to my face it was a blur.

Then he laughed softly, a humorless laugh, one dripping with victory. "You know something I don't, do you?"

I didn't say anything.

"Do you?" He snarled, wrenching my hair tighter in his fist.

I was half bent over, my scalp screaming. "Yes, yes." I croaked.

This was a nightmare, a nightmare. He lowered his face to mine and I knew what was coming, I knew how this was going to end, or rather, how it would begin. The finger used to silence me now was sliding almost casually down the side of my face. I felt his hand lessen his grip on my hair. _No. No._ I thought frantically. My chest was heaving from panic. "Please." I whimpered, but he didn't take any heed. Instead, his hand left my head and clamped down on my mouth.

He pulled away, his eyes locked onto mine, and his angry mouth lifted into that all too familiar sneer. "What's the matter? Don't like the scenery?

Grasping one of my wrists he violently pulled me from the wall and began to drag me back up the stairs. I opened my mouth, here was my chance! But in anticipation his free hand whipped out his wand and pointed it at my face, the tip digging slightly in my cheek. I remained silent for the remainder of the walk. I wondered if he knew where he was going to take me.

Just as I thought he had given up, and was deciding to let me go, he turned in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. My heart began to pound. _He can't get in, he doesn't know the password. _But just as we reached the portrait and I was ready to be victorious he pointed his wand at the Fat Lady and demanded "Accio!"

The door flew open.

He hurled me inside with one fluid motion of his arm, and closed the door behind me. We were in the common room. No one was in sight. Of course no one was there, everyone was at the Great Hall. I looked at the couch in dread. He walked around to stand in front of me, still sneering. "Well Granger, I must say the surroundings aren't too pathetic, but it's not the atmosphere I want." He growled.

I stood frozen. What did he mean?

"Go upstairs, give me a tour." He said silkily. Pointing to one of the staircases.

"What?" I gaped.

"You heard me." He retorted.

I could do one of three things. One, bolt for the door. Two, take the boys' staircase, or three, give in and head to the girls' dormitories.

For a split second, I considered the outcomes of each option. The first, he would certainly win. Two would be just as bad as I knew three would be.

I hurried up the girls' staircase as fast as I could, trying to reach my room with enough time to turn around and fight back. I reached the top and spun around, smack into his chest. His hands clutched my shoulders in rage.

"You think you can win against me Hermione?" He spat. "You can't." And with that, he threw me onto my bed.

I landed on my back staring into his advancing face. There was hatred, there was triumph. He was like a tiger approaching his prey. For a moment, I thought he was going to kill me. My eyes squeezed shut.

Then he laughed.

They flew open to see why he was laughing. He was on the edge of my bed and advancing.

"Draco, stop, stop!" I yelled.

But he was over me, his hand slipping under my waist. "Who's going to stop me?" He whispered into my ear. Then his lips locked onto mine. My hands were useless against him. His other hand retained its familiar grasp on my hair and slowly pulled my head back, his mouth opening to trail his tongue down my neck.

I gasped.

Draco seized this opportunity to return to my mouth, keeping it open with his tongue. My hands shoved against his shoulders. It was like pushing against a wall. He was panting. My brain suddenly realized that I was panting.

He pulled away suddenly and gazed at me. I was too disoriented to look furious. He grinned broadly. "I'm sure we'll meet again Granger." And then he flew out of the room. I didn't even hear his footsteps on the stairs.

I wanted him to come back.


End file.
